


the shadows behind your footsteps

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins vs. Templars, Character Death, Death, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Murder, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: Desmond miles gets the mission of a lifetime that takes him into the heart of wizarding Britain. meanwhile Harry gets sucked into a tournament he didn't enter by unknown enemies. Will Desmond reach his goal before Harry's time runs out.
Relationships: harry potter/Desmond miles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	the shadows behind your footsteps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts).



> i really really apologize from the deepest and darkest parts of my soul for how late this fic is to the collection. i just hope that you enjoy it none the less.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189796262@N05/50392803907/in/dateposted-public/)

August 23rd 1994.Surrey Privet Drive

Harry woke with a start not really remembering much from his dream, but knowing it wasn't pleasant due to his laboured breathing, the sweat coating his body and his heartbeat. All that he could remember was that the man who betrayed his parents was talking to someone, but the young boy couldn't see them. Realising he wouldn't get anymore sleep, he looked for the time, seven in the morning, seeing that he had over half a day to waste before he would be picked up by the Weasleys. Opening his snowy owl's Hedwig cage he let her fly around the room, he went to find a piece of parchment, once he found one he sat down at his desk to write to Ron his best friend at Hogwarts. Finishing his later he held his arm out for Hedwig to land on asking of her, "can you take this to Ron please. Once you have you can go hunting if you like, just don't come back here wait for me at the Burrow." In a kind and soft spoken tone. Knowing that his owl could be temperamental when it came down to how he was with her. Hooting softly, the young gryffindor took it as her agreement to the task. He attached the note to her offered leg afterwards he held his arm out to her, she hopped on, he walked over to his window opening it "fly safely" Harry said to the intelligent bird as she took flight into the skies. Closing the window the wizard packed his trunk with the last remaining items he would need.

Time skip _________________

Harry still hadn't left Privet Drive yet at five to five in the evening, all he could hear was the moaning coming from his uncle about the Weasleys inability to be punctual, it was getting on the young wizards nerves. Before Harry could do something he would later regret, he heard the tale tail signs that someone flooded into the dursleys' covered fireplace. His relatives had boarded it up after his 1st year at Hogwarts, which was easily blasted out of their way. After a small amount of Weasley twin shenanigans, Harry was stepping into the green fire of the floo system on his way to the Burrow.

_____________________________________________________________________

August 26th 1994 somewhere in America.

Desmond was outside in the assassins’ training ring, using the little time he had before a meeting with the master assassin council, perfecting his skills as a trained killer even though he was already one of the best. Time flew as he threw, slashed and stabbed the straw stuffed targets all around him, before he knew it he had to make his way to what he was sure would be another mission briefing. Walking into the brotherhood’s council room, he silently acknowledged the master assassins by head saluting them, as he sat down in the seat left for him. It didn’t take long for one of the older assassins to speak “Desmond Miles, there is an urgent situation in England that requires your attention. You will be briefed on arrival. We have been asked to send our best to their own compound as quickly as we can. Your flight will be leaving in two hours from now, only giving you an hour to pack. The car will be waiting for you out front whenever you're ready and one of the master assassins will escort you to the airport. The only thing left to tell you is that if you are successful in your mission,which I have no doubts you'll be, you will be given a choice to stay with the London brotherhood bureau or return here as we don't expect you to complete this mission before you come of age next year. That is all Desmond you are dismissed." 

Time skip  England Heathrow airport ________________________________________

Desmond's plane had landed at Heathrow airport after a flight of just over seven hours. After what seemed like days to the young assassin he had finally made it through border control. Walking outside to the pick up area he looked around noticing a man standing near a black car holding a sign with the boy's name and the assassins symbol. Desmond walked over to stand in front of the man duffel bag in hand "I am Desmond Miles." Introducing himself when he was close enough to be heard. "I'm Sirius Black, I will be taking you to the headquarters and your superior for this case. Ready to get going it will take a while to get there" the older man explained to the young boy. Sirius was a relatively tall man, to blend in with the people around them he was wearing a simple t-shirt and Jeans. “Yeah I’m ready.” the teen assassin answered while getting into the vehicle. The older man walked around to enter the driver’s side. While driving away from the airport Sirius spoke “I'm assuming that even the american assassins know about the wizarding world?” there was half a beat of silence before the teen simply replied “yes, Why?” the american questioned as if an afterthought. Sirius had to hide his displeasure at the lack of knowledge of his new apprentice in his next question “I’m guessing that you were told nothing about your mission here then?” Desmond looked at the man this time when he talked “no all i was told was i was needed here in London urgently.” upon hearing this Sirius decided that the young teen needed to know about his mission. “ well then young Miles i will brief you on your mission now, you will be thrown into the darkest part of the british wizarding world your task is split into two parts the first part we want you to follow a known follower of the dark lord Voldermort who kills anyone against him and the non-magical, his name is Peter Pettigrew, we want you to report back to us everything he does and everyone he meets with. The second part hasn’t been decided yet because we haven’t got all the details for the right cause of action, but with your reports we can. I’m also sure that you are wondering why I'm not taking on this mission myself. On a personal level I am too close to this target and also because of being a wizard he would sense my magic that he already knows due to our joint time at our wizarding school. Now our full council of master assassins want you to report back every two days. Do you understand the urgency behind your mission?” taking in the information practically thrown at him Desmond replies “I understand” the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

______________________________________________________________________

October 31st 1994 Hogwarts school

“Harry Potter” the boy in question was frozen in his seat at the Gryffindor table, his green eyes wide. He was nugged not so gently on his arm by the girl sitting next to him, he looked to her and she mouthed the word “go” which gave him enough strength to slowly make his way towards the room that held the other triwizard champions, in complete and utter shocked silence in the great hall. In the room the young wizard received some stares from the older occupance. A few minutes later Dumbledoor, the headmaster of Hogwarts, walked into the room followed by Barty crouch and Ludo Bagman. The headmaster in question walked up to the raven haired boy in anger “did you put your name into the goblet Harry?” It was almost a shout that reminded Harry of the Dursleys, of course with this reaction from the man he admired would prompt an uneasy feeling to sit in his stomach. “No, I swear I didn't put my name in that thing” which was the truth though he added in his head ‘why would I ever want to enter a tournament where I could die.’ with his answer the older man seemed to calm a bit. Harry went back to his thoughts, never hearing the conversation between the adults in the room until the words from one Barty crouch senior broke his walls of ignorance “Mr Potter has no choice in the matter he will have to take part in this tournament.” As soon as he heard those words Harry felt as though he had been sucker punched in the gut, as knowing that he would have a repeat of the whole school hating him like they did two years ago with the chamber fiasco. After what felt like forever to the young boy he was finally allowed to leave for his common room in the gryffindor tower however he was not prepared for the onslaught from his best friend once he arrived. Once the shouting match was over Harry left towards the fourth year boys’ dorms feeling disheartened and alone, he sat on his bed and pulled the curtains around his only safe place to shield himself from the others. Once he was laid down in a fetal position it didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep dream filled sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

November 1st 1994 Little Hangleton

It was now November, Desmond had now been in the UK for just over 2 months. The moment he arrived at the London headquarters, Sirius took him to his new room and told him that he had four days to prepare himself and adjust to the new timezone. In the time he had been shadowing his target, he had worked out that eleven of the people this rat had met with were known Death Eaters, Templars to the young assassin. While flowing his target back to the dreadful house in a graveyard that was obviously his base, Desmond looked down at the simple ring that his mentor had given him before leaving,it held accent magic that would help the young man on his mission. Feeling the light pulse of magic flow into his body he relaxed. Sirius had explained that the magic would protect him and counter passive spells like the silencing charm placed around a room. Reaching the tree that was his camp for nights the assassin climbed it and settled into the branches, watching Peter as he scurried into the house. Knowing it was reporting time he patiently waited for the owl to turn up. About ten minutes after climbing to his perch the bird in question turned up, noticing there was a rolled up piece of parchment on it’s leg he held out his arm for the plain barn owl. Pulling the note free he opened it and began to read ‘ Desmond miles', it has been decided that the information you have collected is enough to deliver the last part of your mission. The list of names below are now kill targets they areas follows: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange,Avery jr, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Scabior, Thorfinn Rowle, Lucius Malfoy, Theordore Nott, Crabbe snr, Goyley snr, Kingsley shacklebolt, Corban Yaxley, Gibbon, Alecto Carrow, Amyeus Carrow, Finnir Greyback and Peter Pettigrew. You will be required to come back to the base as this task will be impossible to complete in one night. We also have some business to talk about in person. That necklace that i gave you is a port key that will bring you back here, all you need to do is travel far enough away from your current position so no one can trace the magic left behind, then you just activate the key by saying ‘Creed’. I will be waiting for your arrival. Sirius Black.’ Once the boy had finished reading he wrote a quick reply, attached the letter to the owl who flew off immediately after. Jumping down from the tree Desmond went on his way to find the perfect spot away from the enemy.

______________________________________________________________________

November 25th 1994 Hogwarts great hall

It was the day after the first task of the tournament, Harry was still pretty much alone only having Hermione, Neville and the twins on his side out of the whole school. Ron was still avoiding him. Coming out of the bedroom the young wizard met Hermione in the common area, to go down to breakfast together in the great hall. Once seated at their house table, ignoring all the heated stairs from their peers. Once the two had started eating it didn’t take long for the daily owl post to arrive, the witch beside him had a subscription to the Daily Prophet which was dropped in front of her. Without watching her he knew that she had unraveled it due to the gasp that left her lips, taping the raven haired boy on the shoulder, he turned towards her seeing that she was holding the paper in his direction he took it. Looking at the first page where he though a story about him would be he was shocked to find the actual story with the headline of ‘ MASS MURDER IN AZKABAN’. The article grabbed his attention immediately. Reading through he found out that seven known followers of Voldermort had been killed by an intruder. The names of which were then listed and how they were killed too. Bellatrix Lestrange had been stabbed through the heart, and the remaining six had been cut or stabbed in various places with what has been assumed to be a knife laced with poison. It was unknown to the whole wizarding world who this murderer was and how they had gotten into the Prison. “This is interesting, I wonder how they got in and then back out, there's only been one known person to ever break out of Azkaban before and that was Padfoot.” Harry spoke but lowered his voice as he spoke the nickname of his Godfather. The young girl nodded her head in agreement. It was at that time they realised it was getting close to their first class of the day, so they both decided to get up and be on their way. 

______________________________________________________________________

26th of March 1995 unknown Forest

It was nearing the start of a new month, the young Demond had been a very busy hunter, killing, while still following his first target. He had five targets left from the beginning list of twenty. His three outings had been extremely successful. He made light work of the first seven at that wizarding prison. His next outing in mid February had him follow his targets to wiltshire to the home of the Malfoy’s. Killing the men inside had been a more vigorous work out, but not enough for the young assassin. Upon breaching the room his prey was in, he let fly a special knife that split into 3 smaller knives in the air, hitting three of his prey in different places. Letting loose two more plain throwing knives in opposite directions hitting both targets perfectly, both men fell to the floor trying to stop the blood coming out of their necks. Then there was only one left rushing forward Desmond forced the man, who could only be one Lucuis Malfoy, down into a chair effectively disarming the older man. The young Miles took his sword thrusting it into the long blondes gut, with great amount of force, implaling the man though the back of the chair effectively Pinning the man in place. It was when Desmond took a step back he noticed the blood coming from the older man's mouth, quickly looking around the area he found exactly what he wanted. Walking over he picked something off the floor and turned around with a smirk on his face showing what he held in his hand to the wizard, he then snapped the wooden stick in half watching the horror wash over the dying blonde’s face at the loss of his wand. Without knowing it the boy’s smirk had widened at that. As soon as Lucius was dead, Desmond left the manor after collecting he used weapons, after walking about twenty minutes away from the gates to the home, he sensed that he was being watched. Staying in tune with his senses he slowed his pace, very carefully going for his blade without his stalker noticing, with unimaginable speed he turned around with his sword raised and took his followers head off in one clean swing. Of course at the brief look at this person allowed him to put a name to the man laying headless on the ground, he was another of the assassins targets Fenrir Greyback. He’d been warned of this one being a werewolf. The young boy had returned that night to follow the rat like man. His third outing which was about to go down, was a stroke of luck, well only for Desmond that is, since it looked like the boy’s previous work had gained Peter’s attention. Since the man had planned a meet up for this night with his four remaining associates. His plan was to ambush the targets from behind them, killing them all without notice. When the boy heard about this planned meeting it sounded like the rat man had told his minions to travel as one which made Desmond’s work a lot easier. Laying in the trees Desmond was waiting for his prey to fall into his lap. When his targets had walked a few paces down from his perch, he dropped down from the tree landing in perfect silence. Sneaking up behind a male he covered the man's mouth quickly dragging a knife across his captives neck. The next target he killed with his hidden blade by a quick stab in the throat severing the main artery. He took down the 3rd with a throwing knife to the back that hit the heart. Then finally the last of the group, the only female, he used his sword and thrust it through her heart as well. He liked quick kills. Leaving the bodies as a present for Peter, he left the scene to return to the assassin’s base to report his success. The one thing that Desmond had learned in his time being a spy was that something big involving a boy called Harry had been discussed many times during his time of shadowing. Knowing what he did he felt the need to help the boy in any way he could but he didn’t know how.

______________________________________________________________________

June 24th 1995 Hogwarts castle grounds.

Harry was waiting to be taken down to the transformed Qudditch pitch for the finale task of the tournament. Which the young wizard had a bad feeling about. Though it had taken a fair while, Ron and he had finally made up, which the raven was grateful to have his friend back. The boy had also been keeping up to date on all the murders in the wizarding world since the first at Azkaban, he obviously picked up on the fact they were all Death Eaters. Harry couldn't say that he wasn't bothered by those deaths but a little part of him was kinda happy that Voldermorts followers were getting killed. Before he knew it his time to dwell on things was up, it was time to go down and begin the task. For the last task the champions had to make their way through a maze defending themselves against unknown creatures to reach the middle where the triwizard cup had been placed.

time skip

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed but to him it felt like forever, when he reached a few feet away from the middle of the maze he ran into the other Hogwarts champion Cedric. Who was in some trouble just ahead of him, Harry raced forward and cast the first spell that came to mind to help out his fellow peer. After Cedric was free of the thing that attacked him “thanks Harry!” the older boy said while looking at the raven haired champion. For a moment they just looked at the cup, then back at each other, then jumping into action as if only just realising they were supposed to be competing against the other they both headed straight forward running to the prize at the end. Reaching the triwizard cup at the same time they stared at another, then Cedric said “you should take it, you helped me out when you didn't have to, the prize should be yours!” but Harry disagreed at that and voiced it to the other Hogwarts champion. “No it shouldn't be my win” the raven said. Finally both Champions came to a decision that they would reach for the cup at the same time and share the victory. On the count of three they both touched the cup both knowing that something was wrong as they were whisked away to somewhere unknown. As soon as they could see the new surrounding area, creepy graveyard, Harry knew something bad was about to happen as he recognised something about the place as quickly as he could, Harry hissed at Cedric “get out of sight” while walking forwards slightly. The younger wizard didn’t see the look on the other boy’s face showing he wanted to protest, then that Cedric was pulled away by an unidentified person, before he got the chance to speak. “Harry Potter you’re here at last” instantly recognizing the voice the raven bristled. “Peter Pettigrew, I can't say that it’s a pleasure to see you again” before Harry could fire the spell that was on his tongue, he was flung back with great force and restrained to a huge gravestone behind him which meant he lost his grip on his wand. Peter walked towards the trapped boy, one arm carrying something wrapped in a blanket his other pointing his wand at the raven. Only now did Harry notice the giant caldron in front of him as the rat dropped whatever was in the blanket into the pot. Before Peter could do anything else, the young boy noticed that a figure, wearing a white hooded cloak, was a few feet behind the rat throwing something that disarmed the older wizard. Without any time passing the unknown person threw something else that hit Peter in the knee since Harry saw that the rat fell forwards unable to stand any longer. The attacker then pulled out what the raven could tell wasa dagger and sank it into his prey's heart from behind then without removing said dagger the person pulled out another blade proceeding to stab it into Peter’s fat neck. The man that Harry had come to know was the reason for his parents death was finally dead himself. The hooded figure walked toward the pot, pulling a sword from his side, stabbing and slicing it in the cauldron. While this was going on Harry saw something moving towards this unknown person, he was about to call out but stopped himself when the figure turned around so quickly with his sword raised and sliced it through what was behind him, that appeared to be a big snake completely beheading it in one swoop. Checking his surroundings and not sensing anything or anyone else, Desmond put his sword back into its scabbard and walked towards the trapped boy, as he did the ravens eyes widened so he held up his hands slowed his walk down and when he reached the boy he said “ I’m not going to harm you Harry Potter, my name is Desmond Miles I’m a friend of your Godfather and he sent me here to help you.” Harry was a bit suspicious and asked a question that only someone who knew his Godfather, Sirius, would know “if you know my Godfather what’s his nickname that he got at Hogwarts?” The assassin knew that this was most likely to come up since he knew that the boy in front of him wouldn't trust him completely since he just killed right in front of the raven so he answered “Padfoot”. Seeing the relief in the boy's eyes and the nod of acceptance Desmond picked up the young wizard’s wand handed it to him. “That other boy you are with, what’s his name?” the assassin asks of the green eyed boy still trapped to the gravestone. “His name is Cedric, Cedric Diggery!” Harry answered. Desmond turned around to where he had pulled the boy in yellow and black clothing down, called out “cedric you can come out now” the boy in question popped up from behind a gravestone and walked over to Harry and Desmond. Realising that Harry was still trapped, the older teen pulled his wand and waved it while muttering something that made the stone scythe let go of the raven. Before the green eyed boy could fall all the way to the floor the assassin with his quick reflexes pulled Harry up to his feet and steadied him. The raven knew that he and his fellow peer had to return to Hogwarts so he spoke “Desmond, me and Cedric need to get back to Hogwarts!” knowing that he needed to go with them the assassin asked them “is there anyway for me to go with you two and be unnoticed by the others?” to this it was the older of the two wizards who answered him. “Yes there is a way that we can get you back to Hogwarts with us where you will be unnoticable, it’s a spell called the disillusionment charm and I can cast it. it will let you blend into your surroundings in a sense you’ll be invisible but not fully, though there’s one problem one of our professors has a magical eye that can see through this charm. You will have to be really quick to get out of his line of sight.” Desmond thought about it for a moment then nodded “I can do that and the quicker we get there the better.” stepping closer Cedric tapped his wand on the assassins head, feeling like a cold raw egg had been cracked over his head Desmond shivered a bit before the sensation had gone. When they had reached the cup the trio kneeled on the ground around it. “We have to touch it at the same time so on the count of three!” Harry informed Desmond and then counted down all three of them were then swirling into the air, transported back to Hogwarts. Upon their landing Desmond sprinted to a safe distance where he could watch over the two boys, but mainly the youngest. Now that the adrenaline had worn off in the young assassins body, he couldn't help but notice that the messy raven haired boy was fairly cute. It wasn’t long before the boy in question was pulled away from the centre of the field, but Desmond with his senses knew that something was wrong, at the way the unknown man was pulling Harry away so he followed them unnoticed. The man had walked Harry all the way up into the castle to what seemed to be an office, Desmond had only just managed to rush through the door and hide before the older wizard had closed it. Both boys watched as the man started to rummage through the things in his office obviously trying to find something, nearing the end of his empty search something strange to the assassin started to happen, the skin on the mans face began to bubble up and shift around it was also happening to the rest of his body. It was as if this man was changing his whole appearance, which it did in practically no time at all. A new unknown man to the both of them was standing in front of them. This had Desmond’s alarm bells ringing, but he couldn't act upon them just yet due to the assassin’s laws known as the three tenets, he had to wait to see if this man wanted to harm Harry, an innocent. Just as the older wizard took a step towards Harry, the young assassin was ready to strike but before anything could happen the door was blasted off its hinges revealing two other adult wizards and a witch, who then entered the room. Taking action immediately once in the room one of the new arrivals sent a spell towards the man in front of Harry knocking him back into a chair where another spell was cast that tied him to the furniture. The other checking on the green eyed boy, then he moved over to the restrained man along with the only female in the office space. Leaving Harry behind them. Desmond moved over to stand next to the young boy, leaning closer so that only the raven could hear him. He whispered “Harry i’m still here” while lightly brushing his hand against the young teen’s hand. While just listening to what was going on in the room Desmond now knew that the man in the chair was one Barty Crouch Jr. who was a known follower of the dark lord Voldemort. He was mumbling about how Voldemort should have risen from the ashes on this night and that he would’ve been awarded highly on his deliverance of Harry to the dark lord. At that point another unknown wizard to the assassin turned up seemingly determined to take control of the whole situation at hand. As if Harry could sense his confusion he whispered to Dsmond “that’s the minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, he runs the magical word and has to deal with any major issues that will threaten our world.” missing some of the conversation between the adults in the room both boys didn't miss the next thing said by the minister “I want him moved into a secure old classroom for the dementors, obviously away from all the student body” he practically screamed his wish in anger. As soon as they started to move Barty Jr desmond new he wanted to sort it out before the minister since this man had tried to hurt Harry, so he leaned closer to the boy in question and lowly spoke “i have to sort this putin my own way Harry, i’ll come find you when it is done.” The assassin followed quickly and quietly behind the man and woman taking the stunned prisoner to a securer location within the castle. It wasn’t long before they reached an unoccupied room far enough from prying eyes, Desmond just managed to put his foot in the door to stop it from closing before he could get in. The disgrace of a wizard was restrained to a new chair in this new room for his execution. Once it was certain the prisoner wouldn't be getting free his escorts left the room, desmond using his sharp and quick reflects put his foot back in the door without being noticed looking out the door to make sure no one was around he pulled his head back looked around the area pulled a book from the shelf next to him and placed it down as a doorstop. Desmond walked closer to his new target, pulling out a knife that was coated in a blood thinning agent, normally used in interrogation missions, now standing in front of Barty the young assassin quickly makes his first slash in the man's skin on the arm. He made quick work of adding more cuts all over his prey’s body: legs, chest, face and neck avoiding the jugular vein, the blood thinning agent taking effect instantly, blood just flowing out of the cuts. Watching his target bleed out was way to satisfying to Desmond, after cleaning his knife the boy checks his prey’s pulse feeling the slowly beating heart stop, Desmond left the room exactly as he found it letting the door shut behind him, he took off running silently away from the murder scene. Finding Harry didn’t take long, if Desmond had to guess they were just outside the assembly hall, once he was close enough to the emerald eyed boy he asked ”Harry can you take the spell off me now?” not knowing that it was something that the wizard hadn’t been taught yet. The young trained killer was lucky that Cerdic was near enough to hear his question, as before the raven had time to answer, the yellow wearing boy replied first “i can do that” repeating his action from the graveyard with his wand, Desmond felt the opposite of when the charm was cast before arriving at Hogwarts with a hot trickling sensation tailing down from his head. Once the reversal had taken full effect the assassin wasn’t prepared for the colieding body that came at him, nearly knocking him over, as Harry had practically launched himself at the now visible Desmond in a very powerful hug. Still hugging the life out of Desmond, the raven turned his head towards the hufflepuff boy to ask a question "could you go and find Ron and Hermione please Cedric?" The older boy just nodded his head before taking off.

A few minutes later and Cedric returned with an entourage of two. Harry didn't even let them speak before asking their help in sneaking the assassin into the gryffindor common room.

Later that night around twilight, Desmond was still awake in the room he had to secretly stay in. Stroking the snowy owl of Harry's, he softly asked her if she would be able to deliver a letter and make it back before the students would leave for home. With her soft hoot in reply, which made the young boy chuckle softly to himself, he attached his letter to her leg. With the owl perched on his arm he walked to the window letting her gracefully take off into the dark sky of the night, leaving it open for her return. Making his way back to the best he shared with the younger boy, he got in as carefully as he could to not wake the peacefully sleeping raven. Finally the assassin could sleep soundly knowing his mission was over and a success.

The next morning

Desmond was the first to rise in the dorm that morning. Just as he sat up a letter was dropped on his bed sheet covered lap, landing softly next to him Hedwig nugged her head against the boy's arm. knowing that the young sleeping gryffindor next to him kept treats for her in his bedside cabinet, making sure that he wasn't seen by any of the other occupants of the dorm, he reached forwards and opened the top drawer of the cabinet and took out two treats from the open bag. Offering his open hand to the snowy owl beside him she quickly but gently took both goodies hooting softly after eating as if to say thank you. After reading his letter Desmond put it in his robes that he was still wearing. Just after the assassin had put the note away was when Harry and the others in the room awoke from dreamland, they all got dressed only two of them knowing of Desmond's presence among them, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. The assassin left alone, knowing that there wouldn't be much time between the students eating and then leaving the castle, he decided to make sure that Harry had everything packed and ready to go.

After the students morning's meal, Harry and the others who knew about Desmond had to smuggle the assassin out of the castle then onto the train. Once the group found an empty compartment they closed the door then pulled the visor down for privacy. Pulling the raven's invisibility cloak off Desmond so they could settle down for their journey home. An hour into the voyage Harry turned to Desmond "so what are you going to do now?" He questioned. The assassin thought for a moment then replied " I suppose I have a reason to stay in England now. Though I imagine that has a lot to do with a certain Raven." Harry snorted but couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face, though with an afterthought if the smile fell off his lips “what about Voldemort?” Desmond shrugged “I stopped him once I can do it again. He’s not my top concern now that his followers are dead.”

“What is your main priority then?” the raven haired boy asks in curiosity. “Making sure an adorable almost fifthteen year old stays safe. It’s a full time job, you know.” the boy in question blushing at the assassin’s answer then as if realising something questioned the boy again, “how will you do that if I don’t see you all summer?” Desmond laughed “easy, you get to stay with me at the brotherhood sanctuary.” The raven’s eyes widened with shock “but i’m not an assassin…” the older boy had to hold a smirk back with his replied quip “but your godfather is.” knowing it was time to tell Harry “I’ve already made the request to the brotherhood's council, which has been approved. Sirius will be waiting at King’ Cross for the both of us.” Desmound informed the raven. With this news the smile that came onto Harry’s face was the brightest it had ever been because he would no longer have to face the abuse from his relatives anymore. Unknowingly this was the start of a beautiful relationship between an assassin and wizard. 

The End.


End file.
